marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 1 39
| StoryTitle1 = "The Torment...and the Triumph!" | Synopsis1 = The newspapers are filled with headline stories about how the Black Widow stole secret plans and escaped to Russia with them. Feeling betrayed, an upset Hawkeye walks into a trap set by the Mad Thinker. He is attacked and captured by Hammerhead - one of the Thinker's "Triumvirate of Terror". Goliath and the Wasp attempt to rescue Hawkeye but are captured by Piledriver, another Triumvirate member. Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch are captured by Thunderboot, the third and final member. The Mad Thinker begins carrying out his plan of stealing all of Tony Stark's inventions housed in Avengers Mansion. But the team's new guest Hercules returns to the masnion, discovers them and frees the captive Avengers. With Hercules' aid, the AVengers defeat the Triumvirate of Terror. The Mad Thinker escapes however. | Writer1_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler1_1 = Don Heck | Inker1_1 = George Bell | Colourist1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee |DogCatcher1_1 = Irving Forbush | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * * * * * Locations: * * ** ** ** ** Items: * ** * Electro-Rod Vehicles: * Sky-cycle * | Notes = * Hawkeye, Hercules, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Wasp, Goliath and the Black Widow were all seen last issue in . * The Mad Thinker was last seen in where he found and reactivated the Original Human Torch (Jim Hammond) from World War II and pitted him against the Fantastic Four's Human Torch (Johnny Storm. * This is the first and only appearance of Triumvirate of Terror. ** Triumvirate member Hammerhead should not be confused with the Spider-Man foe of the same name. ** Piledriver of the Triumvirate is not the same Piledriver who would become a member of the Wrecking Crew. * Page 1: The headline that Black Widow is a traitor is part of the secret mission she has undertaken for S.H.I.E.L.D. in . * Page 2: The group reflects on how Black Widow made a quick turnaround from wanting to be a member of the Avengers to betraying the U.S.A. Hawkeye had been petitioning for her to be made a member of the group in Avengers #36-38. * Page 3: S.H.I.E.L.D.'s appearance in this issue of Avengers occurs after . ** Nick Fury muses that he's supposed to be confined to quarters. This happened as a result of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier almost crashing the ground under his watch in . ** Hercules muses about how he used to pit his strength against Diomedes, the Greek war hero who battled in the Trojan war. * Page 4: Hawkeye goes looking for underworld crooks he knew when he was "just another crook." This is a reference to the start of Hawkeye's costumed career in ) in which - thanks to his involvement with the Black Widow who was an actual communist spy at the time - he was branded a crook. ** The Mad Thinker's musing that Captain America is otherwise occupied is a reference to his battle with the Red Skull in . ** The Mad Thinker mentions getting a hold of the technology of Anthony Stark housed in Avengers Mansion. Anthony (or Tony) Stark is secretly the Avenger Iron Man and has been bankrolling the Avengers and providing them with a base and equipment since . * Page 8: Hawkeye refers to the Mad Thinker as the "egghead who has it in for the Fantastic Four." The Mad Thinker has been clashing with the FF constantly since he first battled them back in . Most recently, he battled the FF in when he used the original Human Torch as his pawn. * Page 14: Hercules is singing a song about his twelve labors. According to Greek mythology, after being tricked into slaying his wife and child by Hera, Hercules was assigned twelve labors as penance by the Oracle at Delphi. These labors were to be decided by King Eurystheus. Two of the labors he sings about are the Nemean Lion (his first task was to slay the lion and bring back it's hide) and also of monster birds (a reference to the sixth task: slaying of the Stymphalian Birds). * Page 10: The Mad Thinker plots that when next he meets the Avengers, he'll be able to factor in that Hercules is a member of their group. But the next time he fights the Avengers is in , when Hercules is not present in the team's roster. They still manage to beat him then as well. * Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Wasp, Goliath, Hercules and the Black Widow are all seen again in . * The Mad Thinker pops up again in , where the he manipulates the Thing into going mad. | Trivia = * The credits read: Vote the Marvel Ticket! * Stan Lee...Editor * Roy Thomas...Writer * Don Heck...Artist * George Bell...Inker * Art Simek...Letterer * Irv Forbush...Dog-Catcher * A Choice, Not an Echh-O! * references: , , and . | Recommended = | Links = }}